modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sly Donovan
Irving "Sly" Donovan – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Sly'a wcielał się Brent Jasmer, w latach 1992−1996. Biografia Zainteresowanie siostrami Forrester (1992) Sly jest barmanem w jednym z plażowych klubów w Malibu. W maju 1992, gdy w lokalu zjawiają się siostry Forrester, Kristen i Felicia, Sly zaczyna interesować się pierwszą z pań. W czerwcu 1992, menadżerem baru zostaje Zach Hamilton. Postanawia od odnowić lokal, nadając mu nowy styl. Sly i Felicia pomagają mu w tym. Bar zostaje nazwany "Bikini". Sly zaczyna poznawać Felicię, która jest podekscytowana nowym miejscem. Kobieta jest zaskoczona, kiedy Sly całuje ją. Angażuje się jednak w relację z Zachiem. Sly informuje menadżera, że wypytywał o niego pewien podejrzany mężczyzna. Młody Hamilton jest zaskoczony, ale nie mówi Sly'owi, dlaczego. W lipcu 1992, w "Bikini" ponownie zjawia się ów podejrzany mężczyzna, ale Sly okłamuje go mówiąc, że nie zna nikogo o nazwisku Hamilton. Tymczasem wychodzi na jaw mroczna przeszłość Zacha. W związku z tym, zrywa on z Felicią. Zrozpaczona kobieta szuka pocieszenia u Sly'a. Proponuje mężczyźnie, aby poszedł z nią na przyjęcie do jej rodziny. Donovan zgadza się, ku jej radości. Po przyjęciu, Sly opowiada Zachowi o swoich wrażeniach na temat przyjęcia. Przypomina sobie, że poznał tam Jacka Hamiltona - mężczyznę, który wygląda tak jak ojciec Zacha na rodzinnej fotografii. Sly pyta kolegę, czy Jack jest jego ojcem. Nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi, ponieważ pojawia się Felicia. Ona i Zach dochodzą do porozumienia i wracają do siebie. Troska o Macy (1992–1993) W październiku 1992, Sly poznaje Macy, którą zaprasza na specjalny wieczór do baru "Bikini". Kobieta zgadza się przyjść. Tymczasem Zach informuje Sly'a o swoim wyjeździe z Felicią. Sly zazdrości Thorne'owi, który żyje pod jednym dachem z dwiema kobietami - żoną, Macy oraz kochanką, Karen. Sly próbuje dowiedzieć się, gdzie Zach i Felicia mają zamiar wyjechać, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Ponieważ obiecał Stephanie, że będzie mieć oko na jej córkę, informuje panią Forrester o planach wyjazdowych tej dwójki. W grudniu 1992, Sly namawia Macy do przeniesienia się bliżej Malibu. Córka Sally zaczyna mu się podobać. W styczniu 1993, Macy wyznaje Sly'owi, że ciężko jest jej żyć bez Thorne'a. Sly okazuje jej wsparcie i wyrozumiałość. Oboje zaprzyjaźniają się i zaczynają ze sobą spotykać. Umawiają się na wspólną randkę w "Bikini". Kobieta chce zapomnieć o swoich problemach i zamierza świetnie się bawić. W tym samym lokalu zjawiają się Thorne i Karen. Zazdrosny Forrester obserwuje wspólny taniec Macy i Sly'a. W ramach rewanżu, całuje Karen na parkiecie. Macy nie pozostaje mu dłużna, po czym zaczyna całować Sly'a. Thorne usiłuje przekonać Donovana, że nie zależy mu już na Macy. Ten jednak mu nie wierzy. Kiedy Macy po raz kolejny zjawia się w barze, Sly sugeruje jej, że mogłaby występować tu jako piosenkarka. Tłumaczy, że wtedy nie będzie musiała spędzać samotnych weekendów w domu. Córka Sally obiecuje, że to przemyśli. Sly pociesza Macy, do której właśnie dotarło, że Thorne chce się z nią rozwieść. W lutym 1993, Sly uświadamia sobie, że jest zakochany w Macy. Ponieważ trudno mu przyznać się do swoich uczuć, nowy pracownik baru, Keith, postanawia mu pomóc. Pisze za Sly'a wiersz miłosny do jego ukochanej. Macy jest pozytywnie zaskoczona, po czym dzwoni do Sly'a, aby umówić się z nim na wspólny wieczór. Kobieta chce osobiście podziękować mu za wiersz. Mężczyzna jest zakłopotany, jednak bardzo zadowolony słysząc jej słowa. Keith zachęca go do walki o Macy. Córka Sally wykonuje dla Sly'a romantyczną piosenkę. W marcu 1993, Sly wspiera Macy, która rozpacza z powodu braku odzewu ze strony Thorne'a. Sly postanawia ubiec Forrestera i walczyć o serce Macy. Kiedy w "Bikini" zjawia się Thorne, który przyszedł zapytać o Macy, między nim a Sly'em omal nie dochodzi do bójki. Forrester jednak nie chce powiedzieć, czy nadal kocha swoją żonę. Sly postanawia walczyć o ukochaną. Jest zachwycony, gdy pewnego wieczoru pijana Macy zjawia się na scenie i zaczyna śpiewać. W pewnym momencie jednak kobieta upada. Na pomoc żonie wyrusza przebywający akurat w "Bikini" Thorne, ale Sly każe mu wyjść z lokalu. W kwietniu 1993, Sly zapewnia Keitha, że pomoże Macy uporać się z jej uzależnieniem od alkoholu. Keith prosi go, aby odprowadził kobietę do domu, ale Sly upiera się, że przenocuje Macy w swoim mieszkaniu. Tak też się staje. Sly wyznaje Macy, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Kobieta jest pod wrażeniem jego słów. Oboje całują się, a następnie kochają ze sobą. Sly zatrudnia ją jako piosenkarkę w "Bikini". Jest wściekły na Keitha, który namawia Macy, aby z niczym się nie spieszyła w relacji z Donovanem. Sly przerywa ich rozmowę, a po wyjściu Keitha przeprasza Macy stwierdzając, że ostatniego wieczoru sprawy między nimi zaszły za daleko. Kiedy Macy wychodzi, Sly udaje się do Keitha i oświadcza mu, że nie życzy sobie ingerencji w swoje prywatne sprawy. Tymczasem Macy dziękuje Sly'owi za kolejny wiersz. Mężczyzna jest zakłopotany mówiąc, że niczego do niej nie wysyłał. Okazuje się, że wysłał go Keith, który sam zakochał się w Macy. Sly ostrzega go, by nie wchodził mu w drogę. Anderson zapewnia, że wysłał do Macy korespondencję jako przyjaciel. Sly i Macy spędzają ze sobą kolejną noc. Kobietę zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia, zaś Sly jest szczęśliwy, że może być blisko niej. Tymczasem o ich spotkaniach dowiaduje się matka Macy, Sally. Kiedy Sly spotyka ją, obawia się kłopotów. Sally jednak oświadcza, że cieszy się z ich związku. Dodaje, że jej jedynym życzeniem jest to, aby Macy przestała pić. W maju 1993, w barze "Bikini" zostaje zatrudniony młodszy, upośledzony brat Keitha, Kevin. Kiedy chłopak przypadkiem trąca kelnera w barze, który upuszcza tacę, Sly wścieka się na niego, a następnie wyrzuca z pracy. Keith prosi szefa, aby odwołał swoją decyzję. Sly obiecuje, że się zastanowi. Jednak ostatecznie nie pozwala młodszemu Andersonowi na powrót do baru. Sly zaczyna martwić się o Macy, która nie kontroluje swojego problemu z alkoholem. Próbuje ją namówić na powrót do matki, gdzie miałaby pełne wsparcie i kontrolę ze strony Sally. Jednak Macy nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć i prosi Sly'a, aby pozwolił jej zostać u niego. Sly nie jest zadowolony, gdy dowiaduje się, że Thorne chce znów spotykać się z Macy. Kobieta informuje Donovana, że chce się od niego wyprowadzić, ponieważ nadal kocha swojego męża. Mężczyzna obmyśla przebiegły plan: tuż przed wyjściem Macy proponuje jej drinka i ostatecznie upija. Tym samym córka Sally przegapia spotkanie z Thorne'em. Sly dzwoni do Forrestera z informacją, że Macy nie chce go widzieć. W czerwcu 1993, Sly obiecuje Keithowi, że rozważy ponowne zatrudnienie Kevina w barze. Kiedy jeden z asystentów kelnera w barze nie pojawia się, Keith arbitralnie angażuje młodszego brata jako pomoc. To jednak nie podoba się Sly'owi, który robi Keithowi niemałą awanturę. Tym samym stanowczo daje do zrozumienia, że nie przywróci Kevina do pracy. Sly odkrywa, że Macy nadal potajemnie sięga po alkohol. Oburzona kobieta wychodzi z jego mieszkania, aby uciec do matki. Macy oznajmia Sly'owi, że chce się wyprowadzić, gdyż to jego obwinia za swoje problemy z alkoholem. Sly'a oskarża o to również Keith. W lipcu 1993, Sly odkrywa, że Macy zemdlała na ulicy. Kiedy mężczyzna dociera do niej, ta wyznaje, że nie chce już żyć. Macy odchodzi od Sly'a z myślą, że wkrótce wróci do Thorne'a. Do tego czasu chce zamieszkać z Darlą. Sly próbuje jej to bezskutecznie wyperswadować. W sierpniu 1993, Sly nadal odmawia pozwolenia Kevinowi na pracę w barze Bikini. Podczas gdy ponownie kłóci się z Keithem w tej sprawie, zostaje zaatakowany. Kiedy sytuacja staje się wyjątkowo niebezpieczna, Kevin ratuje mu życie. W ramach wdzięczności, Sly w końcu daje Kevinowi stałą pracę w swoim barze. W "Bikini" pojawia się Macy, która przyszła odwiedzić Sly'a i Keitha. Drugi z nich nie wierzy jednak w zapewnienia kobiety o jej trzeźwości. Sly martwi się o Kevina, który został poszkodowany w wypadku samochodu, który prowadziła pijana Macy. Chłopak jednak z czasem dochodzi do siebie. We wrześniu 1993, Sly, w towarzystwie braci Anderson, odwiedza Macy w szpitalu, która jest przygnębiona po porzuceniu nałogu. Sly przyznaje się przed kobietą, że to Keith przez cały czas pisał za niego miłosne wiersze. Związek z Jessicą, gwałt na niej i śmierć (1994–1996) W czerwcu 1994, Sly poznaje Jessicę Forrester, kuzynkę Thorne'a. Zabiera ją do "Bikini". Mężczyzna dowiaduje się, że etyka Forrester Creations zabrania bliższych relacji między pracownikami firmy. Kiedy odkrywa, że Dylan, projektant, spotyka się z modelką, Ivaną Vanderveld, informuje o wszystkim Erica. W lipcu 1994, Sly umawia się na randkę z Jessicą. Wkrótce Keith informuje Sly'a o planowanym przyjęciu urodzinowym dla Jessiki. Forresterówna jest zawiedziona, kiedy zamiast Dylana przyjeżdża po nią Sly. Upija się i traci przytomność. Sly zanosi ją do sypialni Ivany. W tym samym roku, na polecenie zarządców baru "Bikini", Sly jest zmuszony zwolnić z pracy Keitha i Kevina. W marcu 1995, Sly spotyka w kawiarni Dylana. Wyznaje mu, że jest wściekły na Macy, ponieważ kobieta unika go, mimo że zrobił dla niej tak wiele. Przez przypadek Dylan dowiaduje się, że Sly w rzeczywistości ma na imię Irving. Przypomina sobie, że właśnie tak były podpisane groźne anonimy, które otrzymała Macy. Kiedy Ivana zostaje zamordowana, Macy uważa, że to Sly ją zabił, a następnie wrobił w to Thorne'a, który przebywa w więzieniu. Sly czuje się dotknięty jej zarzutami. W maju 1995, Sly organizuje u siebie w barze pokaz mody, który odnosi wielki sukces. W lipcu 1995, Sly postanawia pocieszyć Jessikę, wobec której Dylan dopuścił się zdrady. Mężczyzna proponuje jej randkę. W październiku 1995, Sly postanawia szczerze porozmawiać ze Stephanie. Mówi jej, że Jessica bardzo mu się podoba, i że jest nią zainteresowany. Wkrótce, Sly i Jessica pływają przy świetle księżyca. Jednak dziewczyna ucieka z plaży, gdy chłopak namawia ją, by spotkanie zakończyło się zbilżeniem. Kiedy matka Jessiki, Maggie, dowiaduje się o spotkaniach Sly'a z Jessicą, ostrzega chłopaka, że będzie mieć go na oku. Gdy kobieta zdradza, że zamierza zostać w Los Angeles, Donovan proponuje jej posadę kelnerki. W listopadzie 1995, kiedy Jessica dowiaduje się, że ma cukrzycę, Sly stara się ją wesprzeć. W grudniu 1995, Sly prosi dziewczynę o rękę. Wyznaje, że chce się z nią ożenić. Ona jednak stwierdza, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na ślub. Prosi mężczyznę o więcej czasu. Jednak w styczniu 1996, Sly i Jessica zaręczają się. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Maggie, każe córce zerwać zaręczyny uważając, że Jessica jest jeszcze na to za młoda. Pod wpływem słów matki, Jessica udaje się na spotkanie z partnerem. Kiedy oświadcza Sly'owi, że za niego nie wyjdzie, ten reaguje gniewem. Jessica zwraca mu pierścionek zaręczynowy. W lutym 1996, Sly organizuje piknik na plaży, na który zaprasza Jessicę. Mężczyzna wyznaje jej miłość, po czym mówi, że chce spędzić z nią noc. Próbuje on uwieść Jessicę, ale ta oznajmia, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na zbliżenie. Kilka dni później, Sly organizuje kolejną imprezę z przyjaciółmi, zapraszając na nią Jessicę. Ona stwierdza, że nie chce przyjść, ponieważ nie czuje się najlepiej. Jednak za namową znajomych, w końcu się zgadza. Jessica chce wracać z imprezy do domu, jednak pijany Sly nie pozwala jej na to. Kiedy dziewczyna stawia opór, ten próbuje zatrzymać ją siłą. Sly wymyśla intrygę z dziurawą prezerwatywą, by tym samym Jessica zaszła w ciążę i była zmuszona do wyjścia za niego. Mężczyzna upija się jednak i nie kontroluje tego, co dzieje się podczas wieczoru. W marcu 1996, Sly zaczyna podejrzewać, że Jessica w ciąży. Mężczyzna jednak nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie, w jakich warunkach do tego doszło, ponieważ był pijany. Jest jednak przekonany, że dzięki dziecku, jego sytuacja finansowa do końca życia będzie zabezpieczona. Jego podejrzenia potwierdzają się, gdy Jessica przekazuje mu radosną nowinę. Sly jest pewien, że teraz dziewczyna będzie musiała zgodzić się na ślub. Sly z satysfakcją informuje Stephanie, że Jessica jest z nim w ciąży. Rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się dziewczyny, która wyrzuca Donovana za drzwi. W kwietniu 1996, Sly oświadcza się Jessice. Ona jednak odrzuca go, nie chcąc słyszeć o ślubie. W maju 1996, Jasmine wyznaje Sly'owi, że nie jest on jej obojętny. Między obojgiem dochodzi do pocałunku, którego świadkiem jest Jessica. W czerwcu 1996, Sly jest zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy od Jessiki, że Forresterowie nie pomogą im w wychowywaniu dziecka. Dziewczyna proponuje mu, aby poszukał drugiej pracy, co wprowadza go we wściekłość. Jessica chce poddać go lekcjom rodzicielstwa. Chce, aby przetestował on swoje ojcostwo na zaprogramowanej lalce, która będzie płakać przez cały czas do momentu, aż nie zaspokoi się jej potrzeb. Sly jednak nie potrafi poradzić sobie z lalką i próbuje wyłączyć zabawkę na różne sposoby. Martwi się jednak, że Jessica zostawi go, jeśli odkryje, że nie traktuje on poważnie swojej odpowiedzialności. W lipcu 1996, zmęczony całą sytuacją Sly przyznaje się Jessice, że byłby kiepskim ojcem i lepiej będzie, jeśli dziecko będzie wychowywać się bez niego. Oświadcza, że zamierza opuścić Los Angeles. Jednak kilka dni później Sly zjawia się u Jessiki w garniturze oświadczając, że jego miejsce jest przy niej i dziecku. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Jessica oznajmia, że nie jest z nim w ciąży. Mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili myśli, że dziewczyna poroniła, ale ona przyznaje, że oszukała go z ciążą. Tłumaczy, że chciała tym samym dać mu lekcję bycia lepszym człowiekiem. Mężczyzna czuje się urażony. Rozgoryczony zwierza się Jasmine, że został oszukany przez Jessicę. Mówi, że musi dokończyć pewne sprawy z Forresterówną, która potraktowała go jak głupca. Jasmine informuje go, że Jessica obecnie przebywa z Dylanem w Cafe Russe. Sly bez namysłu wychodzi, kierując się do "Cafe Russe". Po drodze zakłada maskę i kiedy dostrzega Jessicę zmierzającą do swojego samochodu, atakuje ją, a następnie gwałci. Kilka dni później Sly zapewnia Dylana, że mimo iż został upokorzony przez Jessicę, nie szuka na niej zemsty. Kiedy Sly odwiedza Jessicę pierwszy raz od czasu gwałtu, dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie mocno przerażonej, co sprawia mu satysfakcję. Wkrótce jednak, Jessica przypomina sobie, że jej napastnik miał charakterystyczne znamię. Jak się okazuje, dokładnie takie samo znamię ma Sly. On tymczasem cieszy się podenerwowaniem Jessiki oraz faktem, że wywołuje u niej lęk. We wrześniu 1996, podczas jednej z imprez, Sly zmusza Jessicę do wspólnego tańca. Dziewczyna nabiera pewności, że to on jest sprawcą jej gwałtu. W październiku 1996, kiedy Jessica i Jasmine postanawiają zgłosić całą sprawę na policję, Sly porywa je. Więzi swoje zakładniczki w barze "Bikini". Dziewczyny proszą mężczyznę o litość, ale Sly jest nieugięty. Mężczyzna obezwładnia je, po czym oblewa wnętrze baru benzyną, a następnie podkłada ogień. W barze wybucha pożar. W porę jednak przybywa Dylan, który wyprowadza Jessicę i Jasmine z budynku. Sam zaś wdaje się w bójkę ze Sly'em, który w wyniku upadku zajmuje się ogniem, a następnie zostaje przygnieciony przez belkę. Jasmine, Dylan i Jessica oddalają się, zaś chwilę później ma miejsce eksplozja, w wyniku której Sly ginie na miejscu. Związki * Felicia Forrester : – całowali się (1992). * Macy Alexander : – spotykali się, gdy Macy wciąż była żoną Thorne'a (1992–1993), : – kilkukrotnie spędzili ze sobą noc (1993). * Jessica Forrester : – byli związani (1995–1996), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1995), : – byli zaręczeni (1996) : – stała się ofiarą gwałtu Sly'a (1996). * Jasmine Malone : – całowali się (1996). Kategoria:Postacie